Struggle for the Top
by chele681
Summary: Vampires at play. Peter / Bella / Jasper smut indulgence ficlet especially for Sweet Dulcinea. Just enough plot to make it palatable.


I heard the sound just as I finished my hunt. Like claps of thunder; a granite avalanche. The sound of my lovers, training or playing. With them it is the same. They'd been soldiers too long, and their nature to protect, me and each other, meant that every stray touch or errant look resulted in this. Combustion.

Despite the fact that Maria hasn't sent a contingency to look for us in over twenty years, they insist on being ever vigilant, always prepared. Every chance they get, they spar, grapple, or fight. I tend to think it's really just an excuse to fuck. It always starts like this. Violence, aggression. When we're all together they're both tender. While I'm between them, their hands touch one another with grace and love. When they are alone? Their passion can be violent.

I moved faster so as not to miss their show.

I found my way to the edge of the clearing, leaning my shoulder against the rough bark of an evergreen. Its texture yielded to my stone skin as I made myself comfortable and took in the sight before me.

This was one of their favorite places to play; a large meadow surrounded by dense woods on three sides, the fourth backed by a torrent of water falling 30 feet from the cliff above where it pooled in a small crystalline lake before sliding down the mountain in a whitewater stream. The water left a near constant mist which shimmered rainbows in the mid morning sun. Between the water and the refraction of light from their skin as their bodies moved in a carefully calculated and deadly dance, the whole scene shimmered.

They both stood shirtless, circling each other near the center of the field, the carpet of spring wildflowers unheeded and trampled under their fast moving feet. I could almost see their thoughts, each waiting for the other to make a mistake, one misstep to give him the advantage. Peter was the first to move. In a blur he grabbed Jasper around his waist, trying to use his greater weight to force him to the ground. There was a rumble from their collision, and a moan from Jasper that didn't sound entirely like defeat.

Peter's plan worked, and they landed in a pile with him on top. Their forms were a jumble of arms and legs as each tried to gain the advantage now that they were horizontal.

Jasper wrapped his legs around Peter's torso, and the strain on Peter's face was obvious. If he had a need for breath, this would be a dangerous game. As it is, Jasper's rock-hard thighs were still pushing the threshold of actual pain, and the angle of their bodies prevented Peter from getting the leverage he needed to dislodge them.

Even after all our time together, moments like these still made me feel like my silent heart would beat from my chest. Watching these two powerful creatures locked in a deadly embrace was a level of eroticism my human mind could never have processed. They were magnificent. They were eachother's. They were mine.

It was obvious when Jasper started to use his gift to turn the tides in his favor. The intensity of my arousal caused my knees to buckle and I gripped the tree to keep from falling to the forest floor as a wave of lust hit me. Peter had no such assistance, and he started to yield, his body curving over Jasper, his hands sliding along the skin of Jasper's chest, gripping his shoulders and bringing their bodies together.

His gift was what made Jasper dominant and inescapably deadly. Though Peter was never truly in danger, having been Jasper's first and greatest love, it was still unfair to watch Peter's free will taken from him. Besides, it was so much more fun when they were evenly matched.

It had taken practice, but with time I'd learned to block even Jasper's gift. With a bit of effort I let it flow from me until it fit tightly around Peter.

I saw Peter's lips curve up in a smile, then he whispered into Jasper's ear, "Our girl is here."

Jasper's head turned as he sought me out, and the moment's distraction was all Peter needed to take Jasper to the ground, pinning him efficiently. Jasper struggled, but in his prone position he was no match for Peter's superior size. Peter's teeth grazed Jasper's neck, and if they'd been any other vampires it would have been a death's embrace, but between these lovers, it just meant Peter was going to be on top.

Jasper relaxed under Peter's weight, loosening the grip of his legs until he had enough room to pull back and then press his hips against Peter. Jasper turned again, and I could see his nostrils flare as he sought me out by scent. No doubt my arousal gave me away as his eyes locked with mine just as Peter took advantage of the greater access to Jasper's neck and licked a line from his shoulder to his ear causing Jasper to moan and buck against him, never breaking our gaze.

"Let me feel him, Bella," Peter whispered against Jasper's skin, while reaching down and gripping Jasper's cock in his hand.

I felt the familiar elastic snap of my shield as I pulled it back, and heard Peter's grunt as he was hit full force with the intensity of Jasper's emotional projection. I opened myself up to the intensity rolling off of them and this time it did bring me to my knees.

_Lust_  
_Need_  
_Want_  
_Love _

I couldn't stay away any longer; needed to be close to my lovers, to touch them, share this with them. By the time I reached the center of the clearing where they had fallen, Peter had torn Jasper's pants away, and was stroking him relentlessly and fucking Jasper's mouth with his tongue.

I quickly came up behind Peter, and divested him of his pants before curling my body around him and pressing my cheek against his back. I could feel every movement of muscle under his skin, my own clothing having been discarded in a trail along my way.

"Oh, fuck, yes Sweet Girl. There you are," Peter said, and pulled me along side them so he could kiss me. He was ravenous, and anything but gentle. I closed my eyes and let the sensation take over as I reached down and grabbed Peter's stiff cock in one hand, and held the base of Jasper's in the other while Peter continued to slide his grip along the length. I felt connected to them, powerful; until Jasper's hand moved from my waist down over the curve of my ass to slip between my lips and I knew I was completely at their mercy.

I broke the kiss with Peter and saw Jasper's gaze focus as he wrapped he hand around Peter's neck and brought him close to whisper in Peter's ear, but there were no secrets at this proximity.  
"Need... to fuck."

"Yesss," Peter groaned, and lifted up enough for Jasper roll out from under him and pin me on my back in the grass, slipping inside of me in the same motion. There were no soft sighs or time to adjust, only the desperate connection and slide of our bodies against one another. We pushed against eachother hard and fast, our moans a staccato duet.

I felt a pause in Jasper's rhythm, and the perfection of an added weight behind him. As we began to move, I knew it was Peter who set the pace, almost agonizing in it's slowness, incendiary in its intensity. I reached up with my hands, grabbing, holding, touching ever part of them I could reach.

Jasper took in every emotion we felt and pushed it back out to us, the intensity building exponentially with every push and pull.

I looked up at them, the white and dark knights, their forms in silhouette against the midday sun, a halo of shimmering light dancing off their skin. This was where I belonged, below them, between them, beside them. I came apart with their names on my lips, the weight of their love shattering me into a million pieces as the power of my orgasm ripped through me.

I lay beneath them, wrapped around them, in a state of perpetual bliss. I watched them, felt the echo of their emotions, in awe of the way they moved and the intensity of our connection. They fell, one after the other, a symphony of gasps and moans as they found their release.

Afterward, we lay there, satiated, in the warmth of the afternoon sun for hours, touching, loving, and sharing whispered words about our forever. I thrilled at watching them swim, fighting the current of the waterfall, a look of carefree joy in their faces and I basked in the moment, seeing them set aside their ever vigilant nature for just a little while. I knew it wouldn't last, however. I knew tomorrow they'd be back to sparring, always preparing for a battle we hoped would never come. It was alright, I'd be back tomorrow to watch.

* * *

A/N This is a total indulgence fic for Sweet Dulci's birthday. It's set in an AU that is partially hers, and partially that of the lovely and talented Einfach Mich. The rest is S. Meyer's, so I really have very little to do with it. Just the dirty sexing.


End file.
